


How the Ancients died

by orphan_account



Series: Weird Saracen AUs [2]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I corrected typos and nothing else, i have no idea what this is, kinda Mythology?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened to the last of the Ancients?The stories tell us that after banishing the Faceless Ones, the Ancients began to fight amongst themselves. They say that one of them killed all his brothers and then cast the sceptre into the ground out of shame.The stories are wrong.
Series: Weird Saracen AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984967
Kudos: 3





	How the Ancients died

**Author's Note:**

> I should not write after midnight. It never ends well.

Do you ever wonder what happened to the last of the Ancients?

The stories tell us that after banishing the Faceless Ones, the Ancients began to fight amongst themselves. They say that one of them killed all his brothers and then cast the sceptre into the ground out of shame.

The stories are wrong.

The Ancients knew that giving one of their own the sceptre would only result in more bloodshed. They didn’t trust each other. So, they created someone to use the sceptre for them.

The perfect god-killer.

Yes, that’s right. The sceptre is not the god-killer. It’s just a weapon. That’s why all the other weapons made by the Ancients are often not mentioned at all. Because the only god-killer in existence was the being who wielded the sceptre. The ultimate weapon of the Ancients.

That being drove the Faceless Ones out and for a while the Ancients were happy. But then their creation turned on them. He was not thankful for his creation. The Ancients had never treated him like a sentient being, had never respected him and now they would pay.

The god-killer slaughtered the race who had made him and when he was done, he hid his weapon in the darkest cave of the earth. That day he swore to never use it again.

He went to live amongst the humans and had many decendants over the years. Those were the first sorcerers. He brought magic into the world. Every old civilisation there is has met him. They called him Zeus and Odin and Vishnu. Sometimes he’s kind and sometimes he’s cruel. We don’t know what he’d be to us.

Some people might say that he is long gone but I know better. A being created by gods to kill their gods would not die. No, he’s still out there.

Imagine that. A being created by the Ancients. A being who could kill gods.

We don’t know why he hasn’t shown himself over the past few thousand years. Maybe he no longer wishes to meddle in mortal affairs and we must seem so mortal to someone like him. Or maybe he has just gotten sick of all the violence. Maybe he won’t use his powers ever again because they’ve already done so much evil in his life.

But imagine just for a second that he is still out there somewhere.

Imagine what that man could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.....I don´t even know. This is just sorta there. After I read the first book with Saracen in it, I had a bunch of theories about what his power would be and one of them was that it is somehow connected to the Ancients because we never really find out what happened to the last one.  
> It basically made no sense but neither did most of the others and they´re all disproven now anyway, so I decided to channel my past self and write a small piece about this one. The fact that it was 1am when I wrote this certainly helped.


End file.
